objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leafy as Kamen Rider Faiz
Here is a crossover of my 2 favorite series, Kamen Rider and BFDI. This will be a show of Leafy meeting Takumi Inui. (匠乾) Characters Heroes: Leafy (Second faiz gear user) Takumi Inui (First faiz gear user) Firey (Third kaixa gear user) Masato Kusaka (First kaixa gear user, deceased) Yuji Kiba (Second kaixa gear user, First orga gear user) Bubble (Second delta gear user) Shuji Mihara (First delta gear user) Riders: Kamen Rider Faiz Kamen Rider Kaixa Kamen Rider Delta Kamen Rider Orga Villains (Smart Brain and Lucky Clover): Kyoji Murakami Itsuro Takuma Saeko Kageyama Yuji Kiba (some parts) Kitazaki Flower (new orphnoch) Donut (new orphnoch) Transformation Belts Faiz Belt (used by Takumi Inui, then Leafy) Kaixa Belt (used by Masato Kusaka, then Yuji Kiba, then Firey) Delta Belt (used by Shuji Mihara, then Bubble) Orga Belt (used by Yuji Kiba) Transcript 'Part 1: Leafy meets Bubble and Firey' Leafy: *walks all the way to Bubble and Firey's party* Firey: Hi, Leafy. Here's some presents! Bubble: Yoy! Firey: Let's find out. Bubble: Whot is it? Firey: The rider gears... Aw... Takumi Inui: I gave it to you because I gave up on that thing. Leafy: Who are you? Takumi Inui: I'm Takumi Inui, Former Kamen Rider Faiz. Yuji Kiba: We need your help. Shuji Mihara: The orphnoches are still ending humanity. Leafy: Maybe I'll try that thingy on. 'Part 2: Leafy tries out the gear' *5-5-5 ENTER* *Standing By* Leafy: Transform! *slides the phone horizontally* *Complete* Firey: WOAH! A new hero! Leafy: I'm Kamen Rider Faiz now. Takumi Inui: Test it. It's your best thing. Yuji Kiba: Firey, You're Kamen Rider Kaixa. Firey: WOW! *3-1-3 ENTER* *Standing By* Firey: Transform! *Complete* Shuji Mihara: Bubble, You're Kamen Rider Delta. Bubble: Yoylecake! *ENTER* *Standing By* Bubble: Turansfourm! *Complete* Yuji Kiba: All of you are now proud of your gear. 'Part 3: The new generation rider's test' Leafy: Is that the hilarious thingy? Yuji Kiba: I have to wipe out the orphnoch nation. Firey: But they are humans. Takumi Inui: Formerly humans. Flower: Guess what? I'm an orphnoch too. Firey: WHAT? *uses Kaixa Blaygun on Flower, but fail* Masato Kusaka's spirit: No... Flower: *transforms to the Poison Dart Frog Orphnoch* Bubble: EW! *Uses Delta Mover on Flower* Flower: HA! I'm stronger than ever! Yuji Kiba: What do you do? Leafy: *uses Faiz Shot on Flower, finishing her and exploding her* Takumi Inui: SURPRISING... :O Yuji Kiba: :P Firey: Flower's dead... YES! 'Part 4: Lucky Clover' Kitazaki: I guess Flower's killed. :( Itsuro Takuma: We need a deceased human to revive and become our ally. Saeko Kageyama: I agree. Donut: Who will be our ally? Kyoji Murakami: I will be your ally. Donut: We have to stop the new generation riders. Saeko Kageyama: Yep. Kitazaki: I guess we have to mutate to orphnoches first. *everyone in the Lucky Clover mutates to Orphnoches* Kyoji Murakami: Let's go kiddies. 'Part 5: Leafy vs Kyoji' Kyoji Murakami: I will win! Leafy: Grr... I WILL do this! *uses the Faiz Axel mission memory* *Complete!* Firey: A new change... :O Bubble: Wot? Kyoji Murakami: *punches Leafy, and she drops to the ground* Leafy: GRR! *uses the Faiz Pointer* Kyoji Murakami: I will win and more orphnoches will exist! Yuji Kiba: Oh no... Guess this is my chance! *0-0-0- STANDING BY!* Yuji Kiba: Transform! *Complete!* 'Part 6: Yuji To The Rescue' Yuji Kiba: How could you just do a thing like that? *uses his weapon to make Kyoji explode, but he dodges it* Kyoji Murakami: GRRR! *kicks Yuji, Leafy, Firey and Bubble* Takumi Inui: GO, BUDDIES! Yuji Kiba: Kyoji will just die forever! Leafy: Well, I... *removes the Faiz Axel Mission Memory and she goes back to default form.* Firey: I got this. *inserts the Kaixa Break Mission Memory* *Complete!* Bubble: Yoy! Foiry's in toh rescue! Firey: Yep. Kyoji, it's not sad to see you go. *uses Kaixa Blaygun on Kyoji Murakami* *Kyoji explodes* 'Part 7: Yuji's Exposure Of The Orga Gear' Takumi Inui: Yuji, It's enough of using the Orga Gear. Yuji Kiba: There's more orphnoches I have to face. Bubble: Wot? Shuji Mihara: Takumi's right. You will get exposed. Yuji Kiba: Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Yuji turns to the Horse Orphnoch* Leafy: What? Now let me try this. The Faiz Blaster... *5-5-5- STANDING BY* *Smart Brain triggers the code on Leafy and she enables Blaster Form. Kitazaki: Whoa! Does Smart Brain do this? Firey: She might be controlled. Leafy: Let's use this. *9-8-2-1 STANDING BY* Yuji Kiba (Horse Orphnoch): I will help Smart Brain on their missions! *attacks Takumi Inui* Takumi Inui: YUJI?!! Leafy: Whoa, Yuji, seriously? *1-0-3- STANDING BY* *Leafy shoots the Horse Orphnoch to his head* Yuji Kiba: AAH... What happened... Leafy: You're a human now! 'Part 8: Leafy, Bubble and Firey vs Saeko, Kitazaki and Itsuro' Itsuro Takuma: Some people are orphnoches, and some are humans. Saeko Kageyama: I agree. Leafy: I will never avenge you! *draws a pit on them* *The 3 orphnoches fall down the pit* Itsuro, Saeko and Kitazaki: AAH! Leafy: Hmm... Maybe we shall turn off the gears. *all 3 riders turn back to object forms* Masato Kusaka's spirit: Yuji Kiba can be villainious or heroic. Bubble: I got it! Takumi Inui: Now the orphnoch nation has decreased. Yuji Kiba: We only have 1 orphnoch to face. Bubble: Wot? Donut: I'm a new orphnoch now! 'Part 9: Leafy vs Donut' Donut: I will be the orphnoch of all! And the 3 veteran riders, how dare you kill my friend Teruo Suzuki! Shuji Mihara: He's an orphnoch. And he is the king of orphnoches. Donut: *throws a slingshot to Leafy, making her die* Takumi Inui: I will use the gear. *5-5-5 STANDING BY* Takumi Inui: Transform! *Complete-Error* *Leafy revives* Leafy: You're not the superhero. You're an ally now. Takumi Inui: OK. I was the Wolf Orphnoch. I ended my orphnoch time and turned completely human. Leafy: I can do this! *5-5-3-2 STANDING BY* Leafy: HA! *executes the Crimson Smash on Donut* Donut: No... *explodes* 'Part 10: Conclusion' Takumi Inui: It's good for the orphnoches to be extinct. Yuji Kiba: Yep. Leafy: Alright. Let's invite our friends. *everyone celebrates Orphnoch Extinction Day* Firey: Coiny! Coiny: Firey! Shuji Mihara: Calm down... THE END Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Fan fiction